Oneshot- Sensitive
by DeathlyGummyAlpha
Summary: Another Modern Hiccstrid one-shot. It can be read as a stand-alone or as a sequel to 'Oneshot: Coffee Shop Romance'. Basically, pure Hiccstrid fluff where Hiccup comes to terms with his amputated leg and Astrid helps show him she doesn't mind it and it is nothing to be ashamed of. Lime, NO lemon. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey all! Here is another Modern Hiccstrid one-shot. It can be read as a stand-alone or as a sequel to 'Oneshot: Coffee Shop Romance'. Basically, pure Hiccstrid fluff where Hiccup comes to terms with his amputated leg and Astrid helps show him she doesn't mind it and it is nothing to be ashamed of. Lime, NO lemon. Enjoy!**

Astrid was happy. There were many reasons for this happiness: she was curled on a beanbag, under multiple blankets, watching Spiderman: Homecoming. But the main reason behind her joy was the man curled up next to her in a similar style, one hand stroking through the fur of his black Labrador, Toothless, and the other wrapped around her shoulders. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen propped up against the wall of their apartment. It had been almost a year since they had started dating; a year since Hiccup had lost his leg in a car crash. That year had been one of the best of her life.

Astrid frowned as she studied Hiccup's face, which was fixed in a grimace. His eyes were still locked on the screen, but his expression was screwed up in pain and she could hear him panting through his teeth slightly. Reaching over him, she pressed pause on the remote, and waited for him to look at her. When he finally did, his eyes were clouded with pain.

"What's wrong?" Astrid demanded, reaching out to catch Hiccup's chin as he averted his eyes.

"Nothing," he said stubbornly. Astrid arched an eyebrow and fixed him with the famous Hofferson Glare. Hiccup hesitated for a second, before giving in.

"It's my leg."

Astrid's face softened. "Why is it hurting? Where is your prosthetic?"

"I'm wearing it," Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid gave a start. "You're wearing it!?" she shouted. "You know the tissue is still sensitive. The doctor specifically said to take it off whenever you can! Why on earth do you have it on?"

Hiccup averted his eyes and mumbled something. Astrid sighed. "I can't hear you!"

"Because I don't want you to see, okay!" Hiccup exploded. "I don't want you to see. I'm a freak! It's so ugly and it's _stupid _but…" His voice cracked at the end. **(A/N: I apologise for any insensitive words or mean things I say. I do not mean any offence and have merely used them for the purpose of the story. I have nothing against amputees and think they are very brave to carry on even through the loss of a limb.)**

"You're not a freak," Astrid said gently. "I love you. I'm not going to judge. It is a part of you, and I love _every _part of you. Okay?"

Hiccup nodded, before raising his eyes shyly. "I love you too."

Astrid leaned forward, catching his mouth with her own. He bit her lip in retaliation, and she arched in response. She moved forward to gain better access but was stopped as Hiccup jerked back, hissing in pain. Right. His leg.

"C-can I see?" she asked. Hiccup started to shake his head, winced, and nodded. Carefully, Astrid pulled the blankets back before undoing the straps holding the metal and wooden appendage in place. Hiccup looked away, biting his lip in worry, before giving a relieved sigh as the prosthetic was removed, landing with a dull clunk on the wooden floor.

The skin around the stump was angry and red, and Astrid winced in sympathy. Pale scars marred the skin, and Astrid hovered gentle fingers over the crisscrossing lines, caressing the air above them.

"I know it's not pretty," Hiccup whispered, resolutely looking anywhere but her face. Astrid placed a hand on his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

"Next time, tell me, okay? Now, why does it hurt?"

"I-it cramps sometimes," he admitted. "I'm meant to massage the muscle every night but-". He gave a sudden jerk as Astrid started kneading it with the tips of her fingers, before sighing, his body relaxing as tension Astrid didn't even realise was there drained out of his shoulders. Hiccup tipped his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he sighed again.

"Like that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup let out a groan as Astrid ghosted her fingers over the skin. Giving a smirk, she leant down and kissed the limb, revelling in the answering gasp and shudder the action received.

"I-it's very sensitive," Hiccup ground out before fluttering his eyes closed once more. Smiling slyly, Astrid leant down once more, sticking her tongue out and licking delicately. She continued massaging the muscle until Hiccup ad relaxed completely, before meeting his eyes once more.

"You have to trust me, okay? I love you."

Hiccup gave a smile. "I love you too. Thank you."

When Astrid leaned back onto the beanbag, she pulled Hiccup with her, smiling contentedly. The movie started playing once more, but she wasn't thinking about the movie at all. If it was so sensitive, maybe she could have a little fun later…

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it! I don't feel it is very good, I am more used to writing in first person and believe my writing is better that way, but I completed the draft and thought why not? Please review, all of them make me so happy, and if you have any other one-shot requests, just say so in the comments!**

**DeathlyGummyAlphaxxx**


End file.
